


Where The Heart Is

by celine (kaihun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Dog Walker Jongin, Dogs, Getting Together, Injury Recovery, Kim Jongin is Vivi approved, Leg Injury, M/M, Mention of the loss of a pet in the past, Other: See Story Notes, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/celine
Summary: Sehun breaks his leg in the most ridiculous way, and now he can't walk his precious dog, Vivi. Luckily, one of his friends recommends a very diligent (and strikingly handsome) dog walker named Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: PROJECT 94 Amnesty/Adoption





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Project 94 adoption round, prompt #R2053
> 
> I meant to expand on this fic further but unfortunately lost motivation halfway :( but I did my best to finish it, and I hope the result is alright!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES (spoiler): For anyone concerned about the possible power imbalance due to Sehun paying Jongin to be his dog walker/sitter and also being attracted to him-- I tried to handle this carefully, and neither of them make each other uncomfortable or overstep the boundary without each other's consent, and they don't act on their feelings until Jongin's paid services are over.
> 
> trigger warnings: Sehun has a potentially life-threatening accident (a fall), but he only breaks his tibia. There's also a mention of a loss of a pet that occurred in the past (not Vivi) and the choice to use a different dog name is intentional.
> 
> Thank you Project 94 mods for being so patient and supportive!

Sehun never liked that English idiom 'break a leg' for good luck, even more so now that he’s had firsthand experience in literally breaking a leg-- and, it had to happen to him in the most ridiculous way ever. In terms of outcome, it could’ve been worse. Like, he could’ve snapped his neck, and died. He can’t have that happening anytime soon, not when he has too much to live for (Vivi, his best friend in the whole world). But the way it happened is so embarrassing that he’s about to draft an alternate story he can tell people so they won’t think he’s a total loser. He could say he was doing something cool and athletic, like mountain biking! Yes, he was mountain biking over the weekend. The terrain was rough, but Sehun has a heart for adventure that just can’t be denied.

Here’s how it actually happened: Sehun had been playing tag with Vivi, his fluffy Bichon Frise who is a very good boy. But what was at first an innocent game of tag soon turned into a test of survival.

Vivi had swiftly run up the stairs, and since it was his turn to be _It_ , Sehun went after him in hot pursuit, except he missed a step while running up, then promptly tumbled down the rest of the way in an ungraceful tangle of long limbs.

After he had recovered from the initial shock of did this seriously just happen to me, Sehun had blinked his eyes open, careful not to make any sudden movements. He had found he was laying on the floor by the foot of the stairs, and Vivi was licking his face, very much concerned with the state of Sehun's well-being.

“I’m okay, Vivi,” Sehun had assured him, though that wasn’t exactly true. He was alive, though, and had his wits about him (mostly), with no dizziness, headache, or loss of vision. Surely those were good signs.

Sehun had tested his fingers first, then his arms. After noting he hadn’t felt any pain or loss of sensation there, he moved on to his legs and feet, and where he encountered a problem. He hadn’t felt anything alarming at first, but after he attempted to move his left leg, he yelped in excruciating pain. Due to some stroke of luck, Sehun had never broken any bones or had any major falls like this before in his life, but apparently his luck with avoiding injuries had run out.

Then Sehun panicked after remembering that he had left his cell phone upstairs in his room to charge.

“Vivi, go call for help!” Sehun had pleaded.

Vivi had looked at him with both concern and confusion, and moved to sit by Sehun’s leg, where he started whimpering. He knew Sehun was in pain, but didn't know how to help.

“It’s okay, Vivi.” Sehun had gasped when he realized that the panic made him forget a detail that would be his saving grace-- he had set up his HomePod last week! At the time he hadn't thought he really needed one, but needless to say he no longer regretted the purchase. Who would’ve known it would be exactly what he needed at a time like this? After sighing in relief, Sehun yelled out, “Hey Siri, call 119!” and the rest was history.

So, yeah, he’d rather go with the mountain biking version of his story.

This brings Sehun to the current state of affairs in his backyard with his human best friend, Chanyeol--who, weirdly enough, happens to have a very Golden Retriever-esque personality. Sehun told him that to his face once, and Chanyeol didn't appreciate it. It was true, though. Out of the goodness of his heart, Chanyeol is helping Sehun get used to walking on crutches with his cast on.

Chanyeol explained the history of his expertise with crutch-walking and general injury recovery. When he was growing up, he was one of those overly playful kids well up to his teen years and ended up fracturing his left leg and left arm, twisting his right ankle, and dislocating his right shoulder-- thankfully all on separate occasions.

After a good thirty minutes of attempting to smoothly travel about on his crutches without having to stop every two seconds and readjust his grip, Sehun is understandably worn out, and he decides to call it a day. Mainly because his arms are tired, and his armpits hurt where they keep pressing against the top of the crutch. It isn’t actual _pain_ pain thanks to the painkillers. Sehun’s leg is getting itchy under the cast, however. He faintly remembers his doctor advising him to “take it easy”, but Sehun chose to loosely interpret the doctor’s orders.

“Bro, what the? No. I was suspicious about why you wanted to learn outside, but I was just helping you so you’d be able to get to the bathroom from your room without tripping and falling and breaking your other leg!” Chanyeol admonishes, worried now that he’s realized Sehun has been intending to walk Vivi outdoors by himself all along, despite his current physical situation.

Right now Vivi is on the porch, lounging on the ₩175,000 luxury dog bed Sehun bought for Vivi's birthday. Chanyeol’s dog, Toben, is circling around him with a pink squeaky toy in his mouth, doing his best to entice Vivi into playtime. It’s not working, but Toben will keep trying indefinitely.

“You don’t understand, Yeol! Vivi needs his walks. It’s as important for his mental stimulation as the physical!” Sehun cries, then thinks of another possibility. “Wait, can’t you just walk him for me?”

“Sehun, I’m leaving this weekend for my European trip. I won’t be back for another month. You knew this.” Chanyeol reminds him. “I would if I could. Toben is staying at my mom’s house, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Sehun deflates. He did know, but he was hoping maybe plans had changed. Sehun’s parents could technically take care of Vivi as a last resort. They used to do it more regularly when Sehun was still busy with his schooling a few years ago, but now that the signs and symptoms of aging have appeared for his parents these past few years, he’d rather not impose on them anymore. Besides, it’s not like he’s going away on a trip. Other than the fact that his leg is in a cast, Sehun is perfectly able to care for Vivi. At least for simple indoor matters. He was hoping that by practicing on outdoor terrain like his lawn and the sidewalk, he’d be good to walk Vivi around the neighborhood by tomorrow.

Chanyeol does have a point though - it’s just not realistic, no matter how hard Sehun tries to bend the rules. Vivi is generally well-behaved out in public, but you just never know. The last thing he’d ever want is for Vivi to get distracted and run off while he’s unable to catch up to him. He could get lost, or try to cross a busy street and get hurt... or worse. Sehun shudders just thinking about it. It would be completely irresponsible of him to walk Vivi in his current state.

A lightbulb goes off in Chanyeol’s head, and he snaps his fingers. “Wait, I know just the thing.”

Sehun narrows his eyes. “This better be an actual solution.”

“You could hire a professional dog walker! Bet you didn’t think of that one.” Chanyeol says proudly.

He’s right, Sehun didn’t. He forgot they existed, which is ironic because because dog walking sounds like Sehun's dream job. Right now he works in retail for a skincare line he supports for their quality products and cruelty-free policy. Sehun uses the brand himself, so the employee discounts are awesome. Overall he’s quite happy with his job, and it pays the bills. Oh shit, he has to call his boss about taking time off. He prays for the best.

“I don’t know any dog walkers, though. I’ll have to look online,” Sehun says. “Do you know any?”

“Hmm, as a matter of fact, I do!” Chanyeol replies. “Baekhyun, Junmyeon and I have been hanging out with this new guy at the gym, Jongin. He's super cool! But anyway we were talking about our dogs, and Jongin brought up the fact that he’s a dog walker. He even had a business card at hand, which he gave me in case I ever needed him to walk Toben while I’m away.”

“So then why didn’t you just have this Jongin dude walk Toben for you, too? You _are_ going on vacation so could use a dog walker yourself,” Sehun points out.

“Well, you know. I’m still paying off the Benz, and I’m saving my extra cash as spending money for my trip. My mom’s house is free.”

“True.” Sehun understands the struggle, he was miraculously lucky enough to find a house for rent that was within his budget only because his coworker gave him a connect. Financially, he’s not doing too bad right now, and although he doesn’t know how much this dog walker charges, Sehun guesses he could probably afford the standard rates. For Vivi, Sehun will make any needed sacrifice.

“Hold on, I think his card is still in my wallet.” Chanyeol digs into his back pocket and rifles through his credit cards until he finds it behind the last one. “Here it is!”

Sehun takes the card and examines it.

Kim Jongin  
Your Friendly Neighborhood Dog Walker/Pet Sitter

For inquiries, call (XXX) XXX - XXXX

References can be provided.

“Yeah, that’s Jongin.” Chanyeol says, pointing to the picture on the right of a man holding a brown toy poodle and helping to raise its paw up as if to say hello. Sehun is a certified dog lover, but rather than cooing over the admittedly cute dog, his attention is taken more by the man in the photo. It’s more of his profile, since the guy’s face is turned to smile at the poodle. The man’s strong, sexy jawline, cute dimple, and charming eye-smile is impossible not to notice, even in a relatively small picture. Sehun imagines how attractive he must be in person… and on top of that, he’s a dog lover! This Jongin already sounds like Sehun’s dream guy.

“Ahem,” Chanyeol coughs into his fist, as if he had read Sehun’s mind. Sehun’s blush incriminates him. “I knew it! He’s your type, isn’t he?” Chanyeol grins nefariously, as if he has the best ammo to tease Sehun for years to come.

“Ugh,” Sehun groans. He’s not even going to bother to deny it, it’s true. Also, he’s tired from all the crutch-walking practice.

Chanyeol is well aware of Sehun’s ongoing struggle with dating. Yeah he has Grindr and had a few... memorable experiences, but it isn't exactly the app to go for actual dating, and he hasn't met anyone new otherwise. Sehun wants something real, okay? Someone who won’t just spend the night, but the morning, too, and maybe the rest of the day after that. And go on actual dates outside of the bedroom. And love dogs. That can't be too much to ask for.

It doesn’t help that Sehun only seems to attract a very specific subset of gay men - bears who are much older than him. Sehun is talking like 20 years or more. That was interesting to experience during Sehun’s more adventurous college days, but he’s approaching his 30’s now, and he laments that he has less serious dating experience than he can count on one hand. He's ready to branch out so he can find _the one_ , the man of his dreams at long last. Easier said than done, he's aware. Acquaintances, coworkers, family members outside of his immediate family - they’re always coming up to Sehun with backhanded compliments like, “I can’t believe you’re still single, you’re so handsome!” The reality of it is too complicated for him to explain to them. The people in Sehun’s life who need to know, know.

“Anyway, just give him a call, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I will,” Sehun replies, exasperated with Chanyeol's persistence, but he can't deny part of it is curiosity. Something about Jongin draws Sehun in, and he wants to know more.

Later, after Chanyeol and Toben have left, Sehun takes the business card out and stares at Jongin’s picture again, wondering what kind of person he's like in real life, and what his voice sounds like. Well, he's about to find out. He punches in the numbers, double-checks they’re the right ones, and presses call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this um, Jongin? The so-called friendly neighborhood dog walker?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jongin laughs. And to whom am I speaking?”

“Oh Sehun. Due to an emergency, I need someone to walk my dog Vivi ASAP, and my friend Chanyeol recommended you.”

“Chanyeol did? That’s awesome. But yes, I’m free to work as soon as you need me.”

Jongin's voice has such a soft, unique lilt to it that Sehun didn't expect, but is instantly drawn to how calming it is. They discuss rates and scheduling, and set up a meeting at Sehun’s place tomorrow morning for him to meet Vivi.

“There's no commitment for tomorrow, it’ll be a meet and greet and a test run, okay? To see how Vivi likes me, and if you trust me with him. If you decide you want to go through with hiring me, then we can finalize the scheduling and everything after,” Jongin explains.

“Okay, sounds good to me. See you tomorrow.”

“Alright. See you at eleven in the morning."

He hangs up the phone, and looks at Vivi, who’s looking up at him.

“Vivi, if everything works out, you’ll have a brand new friend tomorrow and go on long walkies again!”

Sensing Sehun's excitement, Vivi wags his fluffy tail, and Sehun gives him an ear rub for being a good boy.

\--

At eleven sharp, Sehun hears a knock on the door and ambles over on his crutches while Vivi charges at the door barking like crazy, the trusty guard dog that he is. “Shhh. It’s okay, Vivi, we have a visitor.”

Still getting the hang of his crutches, Sehun encounters some minor difficulty in getting the door open especially with Vivi frantically running circles around him. When he does get it open, he’s greeted by the sight of Kim Jongin, who annoyingly enough looks even more attractive in person. So attractive that it’s almost difficult to maintain eye contact, but Sehun does his best because he doesn’t want to show this heartthrob of a man any sign of weakness. At least not yet...they need to get to know each other first. Sehun bets he’s that kind of guy who knows how good he looks, and that he can get whatever he wants if he smiles the right way. And maybe Sehun is into that.

“Hi,” Jongin greets him. “I’m Kim Jongin, the dog walker?” The charming smile he shoots Sehun is just as devastating as Sehun thought it would be, and his voice is even nicer to hear in person.

“Yes, hi, nice to meet you. I’m Sehun, and this is Vivi.” Vivi stopped barking to sniff curiously at Jongin’s feet. “He’s kind of shy with strangers. Come on in,” he continues. “As you can see, this is the emergency I was referring to on the phone yesterday.” Sehun laughs ruefully as he swings over to the dining room table.

Jongin follows him in after closing the door behind him, and Sehun appreciates how he doesn’t immediately ask how he got his injury. Surprising even himself, Sehun decides to share the embarrassing truth anyway. “As much as I want to say this happened due to a mountain biking accident or something cool like that, I broke my leg while I was playing tag with Vivi. Somehow that led to me falling down the stairs.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s okay. It could've been much worse, so I’m thankful I only just broke a leg. It just sucks that I can’t walk or even play with Vivi for a while. And that’s where you come in!” He takes a seat - more like collapses - onto the sofa, where it’s more comfortable for them to talk. Vivi jumps up to sit on Sehun’s lap, and he seems to be more interested in cuddles than in Jongin, who takes a seat in the armchair adjacent to them.

Sehun goes on to recite everything he needs to know about Vivi, like that he’s a neutered male Bichon Frise, has no allergies, is motivated by attention more than food, and prefers to play with humans rather than other dogs. While Sehun is chatting away, Jongin diligently takes down notes on this little memo pad he had brought with him.

“I think that’s everything. Do you need to know anything else?” Sehun asks when he’s done.

“You were thorough, so I’m good. If I think of anything else, I’ll be sure to contact you, though.”

They switch to discussing scheduling and payment options, and Jongin confirms he’s available to walk Vivi two times a day, morning and night - until Sehun’s leg heals, so approximately for the next 6-8 weeks. If it turns out Sehun needs a little longer, they’d discuss it when the time comes, but Jongin’s schedule is flexible.

Jongin also lets him know that he does pet sitting type of services, such as taking Vivi to a dog park for extended playtime, or just playing with him one-on-one for a couple of hours at Sehun’s home. Sehun is thrilled by this, as he’s concerned about Vivi getting bored not being able to play all day. Two walks usually aren’t enough to tire him out on a regular day. They decide to wait before scheduling any additional play dates, wanting to get Vivi adjusted to his new walk schedule with Jongin first. When they’re finished, Jongin gives him a quote for his services. It’s super affordable, and Sehun is suspicious that Jongin might be undercharging him on purpose, but he doesn’t say anything. Maybe it’s a discount because of a friend referral. It’s a great deal, and the way Jongin is being so professional and thorough about this is a definite plus. The questions he asks, and the way he talks in general, clearly belies his love for dogs, making Sehun feel safe to leave Vivi in his care. It’s that unspoken, mutual trust between fellow animal lovers, he supposes.

“So now that the human part of the interview is over, does Vivi have any questions for me?” Jongin asks, turning to look at Vivi, still chilling on Sehun’s lap. Hearing his name being called, Vivi lifts his head up, fixing Jongin a blank stare.

Sehun laughs. “Vivi, Jongin wants to say hi.” Picking up Vivi’s body, he places him down on the rug in front of Jongin, who’s already moved to sit cross-legged on the floor himself.

Vivi stays by Sehun’s side, but stretches his head out to get a better sniff of Jongin’s extended hand. He continues to smell Jongin’s fingers for a few seconds, then promptly walks away from them both to go lay down on his doggy bed in the corner of the living room.

“Oh no, does he not like me?” Jongin says, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. He looks so cutely devastated that it’s hard for Sehun not to laugh.

“No, he’s just shy,” Sehun assures him. “He’ll warm up to you. For future reference, Vivi can be bribed with those Blue Buffalo treats I told you about.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Jongin replies, grinning.

“Trust me, if he doesn’t like someone, he makes sure they know,” Sehun laughs. “He’d be barking a lot more, and staying close to me because he doesn’t feel safe. To me, the fact that he feels okay to lay on his bed while you’re here means he’s already comfortable with you.”

“Makes sense. It sounds like you know Vivi really well,” Jongin says, impressed with Sehun’s analysis.

“He’s my first dog - it was a learning experience, but we’re at a point where we ‘get’ each other now.”

“That’s great. I can see how much you love him, and he loves you.”

After Sehun signs the form, Jongin is officially Vivi’s dog walker and sitter for the next couple of weeks. Sehun shows him where he keeps Vivi’s leash and harness, and Jongin gets to work putting it on Vivi, who had immediately trotted to the door once he heard Sehun call him for walkie time.

Vivi looks a little skeptical once he realizes that Sehun isn’t coming out of the house with him, but Sehun assures him he’ll be fine alone in the house while Vivi goes outside to do his business. Satisfied, Vivi follows Jongin down the sidewalk, turning back once to look at Sehun before he’s out of sight.

The walk is only thirty minutes, but Sehun can’t help but worry anyway, and he tries to pass the time by eating a quick breakfast of cereal and a banana, which is pretty much all he can accomplish while using crutches, and that's just barely. But then he hears the familiar jingle of Vivi’s collar, and a knock on the door.

“Vivi!” Sehun calls out, missing his baby more than he thought he would. Ugh, he's become one of those overprotective dog dads. “How was the walk?” He asks, turning to Jongin, who’s knelt down to remove Vivi’s leash and harness.

“He was such a good pupper. He stopped to pee at a few fire hydrants, and he met another dog friend on the way back. Oh, and he did _two_ poos.”

“Sounds like a success to me.” Sehun smiles. “So, um, you’ll be back again around seven for his night walk?”

“Yes, just like we planned for the next couple of weeks. But if you change your mind and need to add or remove anything, let me know, but at least two hours before the time you need me. Like I said, my schedule is flexible right now.”

“Okay.” After he transfers the deposit to Jongin, Jongin thanks him and waves goodbye, and Sehun stares longingly at his retreating figure. When he looks down, Vivi is staring up at him with a judgey look in his cute puppy eyes. “What?” Sehun asks. “I’m only looking.” Vivi’s responding bark feels like a call-out.

\--

Sehun spends next week adjusting to life on crutches, which mainly consists of using them like hand extensions whenever possible, and coming to terms with all the things he can’t do as his leg heals. Getting dressed is a hassle in itself. Thankfully, every single one of Sehun’s friends has stopped by to wish him well, sign his cast, and help take care of him in their own ways. What would Sehun do without them?

Kyungsoo volunteers to do meal prep for him every week, which takes away a lot of stress Sehun has trying to prepare food for himself, or having to order delivery all the time. On Sunday, Minseok had stopped by to help Sehun clean and do laundry. Junmyeon and Yixing had the brilliant idea of setting up different stations for Sehun around the house that made snacks, his pain medication, water, and other necessities easily accessible to him. They also helped clear Sehun’s house and move stuff to the side so he’d be less likely to crash into anything. Baekhyun and Jongdae often drop by whenever they're free, bringing Sehun beer and providing quality entertainment so he won't get bored staying inside all day.

Sehun knows they’re all doing this because they care about him, but he can’t help but feel guilty about it regardless. His friends have even offered to walk Vivi on multiple occasions, but that's part of the reason he had wanted to hire a dog walker in the first place - he doesn't like the idea of them feeling obligated to come over every day because of his injury to walk Vivi, which he knew they would if he hadn’t already hired Jongin. That was a lot to ask for. They have their own lives and responsibilities to worry about, and the fact that they even found the time to come over once or twice a week is more than enough for Sehun. His friends make him feel so loved, and he's already planning to repay them back tenfold once his leg heals.

As for Jongin, he’s always right on time, looking even more handsome each passing day, and by the end of the first week Sehun can already tell how quickly Vivi has softened up to Jongin, too. As soon as he hears the knock, Vivi goes crazy and runs to greet Jongin at the door, nipping at his feet in excitement, knowing that they’re about to go on a walk. It’s really freaking cute. 

The two of them go to the dog park every couple of days, and Jongin snaps a few pictures to send to Sehun so he doesn't 'feel left out'. There's one selfie Jongin took together with Vivi laying out on the grass panting happily with his tongue out, and Jongin looks breathtaking, sunkissed and smiling with this unguarded, carefree expression on his face. It’s very easily Sehun’s favorite.

Over the next few weeks, Sehun finally schedules in those extra play date sessions for Vivi’s benefit, and fine, he’ll admit it-- probably for the chance to see Jongin more, too. It just sucks how Sehun only gets to see Jongin for the few minutes when Jongin picks up and drops Vivi off, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit jealous of Vivi.

“You’re lucky to get to spend so much time with him,” Sehun mutters as he gives Vivi a belly rub, laid out on the sofa next to him.

When Jongin shows up at his doorstep for one of Vivi's play dates at home looking effortlessly beautiful in a black t-shirt and jeans, his brown hair so perfect it looks styled, Sehun has to bite back a frustrated groan. What business does Jongin have looking this good? He notices Jongin carrying a couple of bags with him, and wonders what's inside.

“I brought Vivi some treats,” Jongin says as he steps inside. “And maybe a little something for you, too.” He grins at Sehun’s confused expression.

"You got me treats?"

“Takeout from my favorite restaurant,” Jongin clarifies, laughing as he empties the bag’s contents onto the table. “There’s boneless garlic soy fried chicken, and fried rice, and japchae-”

“Jongin! This is so much, woah,” Sehun exclaims, eyes widening. “How much was it? Make sure to add it to the bill so I can-”

Jongin touches Sehun’s wrist, interrupting his train of thought. “It’s on me. Just thought it would be nice for us to have lunch together with Vivi. If that’s okay with you? If not, I can just stick it in your fridge and you can eat it anytime you get hungry later.”

Sehun shakes his head. "No, I'd love to eat! And you're right, Vivi would love the three of us eating at the same time." After directing Jongin to the utensils and plates in his cupboard, he takes a seat at the table. When Jongin is finished setting everything up, he starts preparing Vivi’s meal in his food bowl in the kitchen, while Sehun picks out a little bit of everything from the takeout containers. He waits until Jongin sits across from him to take his first bite.

“It’s delicious,” Sehun mumbles around a mouthful of rice and chicken.

“Right? It’s too good not to share,” Jongin replies. “Oh - almost forgot, I got drinks for you, too.” Reaching into a bag, he removes an assorted pack of Binggrae flavored milk and places it on the table, grinning at Sehun.

“Milk?” Sehun asks, because it wasn't what he was expecting.

“For your bones. So you can heal faster,” Jongin explains.

Sehun can't help but laugh, and he covers his mouth with one hand.

“What’s so funny?” Jongin asks, looking between Sehun and the milk cartons. 

“I’ve loved milk ever since I was a kid,” Sehun says after swallowing his food. “I’d drink it all the time - I even wrote a poem dedicated to milk when I was in middle school," he adds.

“A poem? That's too cute. Aw, I could see baby Sehun doing that.”

Sehun chuckles. “Yep, everyone said I was cute and a baby because of it. All my milk drinking must have worked, because I never broke any bones growing up. But there’s a first time for everything,” he says with a shrug.

“Yeah, that’s life for you. But how’s your leg healing up? Do you know when you can take your cast off yet?”

“Next month,” Sehun sighs. “But the bright side is we get to see each other for another month, right?” He says it as a joke, but glances at Jongin to see how he might take it.

Jongin gives him a soft smile in return, and they eat in silence for a while.

“So, Jongin. How’d you get into dog walking, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, it’s actually a part time job-- I'm a writer, but I really love dogs, so it's fun for me as a side job.” Jongin pauses, looking deep in thought. “I had my own dog but she passed away a couple of years ago. Her name was Nico, and she was my best friend in the whole world. It's her picture on my business card. Even though a few years have passed, I miss her every day. I just can’t find it in me to get another dog again,” he says quietly.

“I’m so sorry,” Sehun says, and he reaches across the table to cover Jongin’s hand with his, wanting to comfort him more than his words can on their own. Jongin squeezes his hand back for a moment, and then they silently resume eating. Sehun thinks the conversation is over, but Jongin surprises him by speaking up again.

“So. Yeah. Dog walking has been a great way for me to destress and spend time with lots of different dogs. It makes me happy.” Jongin leans over to pet Vivi, who had gone to sit by Jongin’s feet as soon as he finished his food. “I’m glad I met you and Vivi, Sehun. It's been hard. I haven't really... gotten this close to anyone in a long time.”

This whole topic has Sehun struggling to hold back tears. Just imagining losing Vivi, even of natural causes, is unbearable for him. Destiny brought Vivi into his life. He isn’t just a pet to Sehun, he’s his best friend, someone who loves him unconditionally even on his worst days. Once he experienced that kind of love, Sehun knew there couldn’t be anything in the world quite as pure. What Jongin went through… it must’ve been the hardest thing in the world.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories for you,” Sehun says regretfully.

Jongin shakes his head. “It’s okay, I wanted to tell you. Talking about it is healing, in a way.”

Sehun nods. “Thanks for sharing that with me. And Jongin - I’m glad Vivi and I met you, too.”

They share a small, meaningful smile before going back to enjoying their food. After their meal, Jongin takes Vivi on a quick walk, then returns to stay well over an hour playing with Vivi to make up for the time he spent eating with Sehun. When playtime's over, Vivi gives Jongin a sad look, no doubt wondering why Jongin has to go home. Sehun is shocked Vivi still has so much energy left, because he was sure Jongin had tired him out.

“I’m sorry, Vivi, but I gotta go now. I’ll be back tomorrow before you know it,” Jongin apologizes in the baby voice he uses to talk to Vivi, who rolls over to show his pink belly. Jongin can't resist scratching it, and Sehun watches, amused. “Don’t miss me too much, okay?” he continues, but he’s looking up at Sehun when he says it.

“Kind of hard not to."

Jongin grins and gets up to ruffle Sehun’s hair.

“Hey, I’m not a dog,” Sehun complains.

“Sorry, it’s a habit,” Jongin laughs.

\--

After that day Jongin had brought lunch, Sehun feels comfortable enough to try asking him to stay for breakfast after his morning walk with Vivi, and Jongin surprises him by graciously accepting his offer.

Before long eating together becomes a regular thing, and even on days they don’t exactly plan it beforehand, Jongin will bring pastries or coffee for them to share. On mornings he’s busy with more dog walks on his route, he’ll end up staying for dinner instead. Sehun usually heats up food Kyungsoo has prepared for him that week, but occasionally he has hot food delivered conveniently in time for Jongin’s arrival, all in a plan to tempt him with the smell of delicious, hot food.

Sehun feels it’s only fair that he feeds Jongin as much as he can, because the man goes above and beyond not just for Vivi, but for Sehun, too. Last week, he started giving Sehun these mini care packages on a random basis, and its contents vary. The latest one had tea, a scented candle, Sehun's favorite chips, and a polaroid Jongin took of Vivi at the park. They're always filled with random, thoughtful things, and this is all on top of the usual snacks and toys he was already bringing for Vivi. But Sehun's favorite inclusion has to be the handwritten notes Jongin leaves - usually something simple, like **Hope you like the cookies. -Jongin** with these cute little animal doodles. He had started drawing more after Sehun loved the Vivi doodle Jongin had signed onto his cast.

The notes leave a smile on Sehun’s face that lasts the whole day, at least until he sees Jongin again for Vivi’s walks or play dates, because of course Jongin’s presence in person is even better. And then there's the way he's gotten so close to Vivi in such a short period of time. Jongin has no qualms about getting on his hands and knees to play a game of tug-of-war with Vivi's favorite squeaky toys, and the sight never fails to make Sehun's heart melt.

It reaches a point where he feels bad enough to ask Jongin once more if they should increase his rate to cover the extra expenses, but Jongin refuses, saying it’s unnecessary. Though Sehun remains reluctant, the earnest, determined look in Jongin’s face makes him drop the subject. But a part of him wonders how much of this is Jongin simply being extremely good at his job, and how much is… pity or something for Sehun’s situation. Maybe he’s always going the extra mile for his clients, and Sehun isn’t as special as he hoped to be. The thought that everything he feels happening between them is one-sided makes Sehun feel uncomfortably insecure. Once his leg heals, he worries there won’t be a reason for them to see each other anymore.

Sehun sighs dramatically while thinking about all this by the window, and he’s surprised out of his thoughts by the doorbell. Jongin had taken Vivi to his grooming appointment and they were probably back now-- he had just lost track of time.

“Coming!” Sehun yells as he ambles over to the door, and sure enough it’s Jongin and Vivi, sporting his fresh, new cut.

“Wow Vivi, you look so handsome,” Sehun coos.

“The groomer said he was a good boy the whole time,” Jongin informs him.

“Well, he is the best pup…”

“He has the best owner, that’s why,” Jongin says with a wink.

Sehun blushes as Jongin helps him over to the sofa, valiantly attempting to ignore how much he enjoys Jongin’s sturdy hands around his waist.

“So what were you up to while we were at the groomer’s?” Jongin asks, taking a seat next to him, but he leaves a space for Vivi to sit on the couch between them.

“Oh, not much,” Sehun says, shrugging casually. “Watched another episode of The Umbrella Academy…”

“You didn’t!” Jongin cries. “Without me?!”

Sehun can only hold his poker face for a second more before he bursts out laughing. “No, I’m sorry Jongin, I was joking. Of course I waited for you.”

“Oh my god,” Jongin replies, playfully hitting Sehun’s arm while shaking his head.

It’s become part of their routine to watch the show together while Jongin decides to stay a little longer for dinner off the clock. Watching Jongin’s reactions has been half of the fun, so Sehun wouldn’t dare skip ahead and miss out on them.

Jongin stays for an episode, which then turns into two. He looks almost sad when he says he has to leave after that, and Sehun wonders why Jongin doesn’t just finish off the season without him at home if he really wants to watch it that much. Sehun wouldn’t mind if he fell behind on a few episodes the way Jongin would.

“I forgot to tell you earlier… I really liked that tea you gave me yesterday! I don’t usually drink tea like that, but I tried it today and it was super good,” Sehun tells him when they’re at the doorway.

“Oh? I’m so happy you liked it. To be honest I'm not much of a tea drinker myself, but I did my research and Butterfly-pea flower tea is a popular flavor.”

“Aw, looking up tea recommendations just for me?” Sehun asks teasingly.

“Yeah, well,” Jongin says, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m trying to think of new stuff I could put into my care packages for you. You know, so you don't get bored.”

Sehun is incredibly touched but before he can do anything stupid like draw Jongin into his arms for a hug, Vivi distracts them both when he brings his favorite squeaky toy to Jongin's feet, inviting him to play.

\--

Before Sehun knows it, there's only a week left before his cast is due for removal, yet he can’t help but hate it because that also marks the end of Jongin’s contract. He must be the only patient who isn’t eager to just rip off his cast and done with it after wearing it for so long. Secretly, Sehun even considers faking his injury for a while longer, but he quickly yells at his reflection in the mirror for even thinking such a thing. “Sehuna, that’s messed up! What’s wrong with you?”

Vivi barks in agreement.

It was pure physical attraction at first, but after getting to know Jongin these past few weeks, the man has really found a way into Sehun’s heart. In the past, Sehun realized that being interested in men who weren't dog lovers proved to lead to complications for the long-term, because they just didn't get Sehun's attachment to Vivi, couldn't understand how his life revolved around taking care of Vivi and making him happy. Having a dog is a big responsibility, after all. It's a lot like having an actual kid. But with Jongin, it's like they skipped that awkward part of having to understand each other's lifestyles. Jongin just _gets_ it, and on top of that, Vivi totally approves of him. Vivi is so comfortable with Jongin-- much more than he is with any of Sehun’s other friends despite how much longer Vivi has known them, and it only further solidifies Sehun’s feelings. Vivi is always very protective, and it’s rare for him to trust anyone getting close to Sehun without acting defensive, or jealous. So somehow, it feels like he has Vivi’s blessing. 

Seeing Jongin’s pretty face greeting him every morning sets the day off right, and Sehun looks forward to whenever they catch up and share stories over meals, playing together with Vivi, laughing at his stupid jokes, and the quiet way Jongin wishes him goodnight before he leaves. It's just... easy, talking to Jongin. Sehun doesn't have to try too hard, and their conversation always flows naturally. In fact, it's usually harder for them to _stop_ talking and call it a night. They'll often share stories about work-- Sehun talks about how he's had to adjust to working from home, and Jongin gives Sehun little updates on how his writing is going. At the moment, he's working on a detective mystery, which Sehun is incredibly impressed by. Sometimes Jongin will even ask him for some suggestions for how certain scenes should go, and Sehun loves that he can help Jongin out a little in his own way.

But aside from work, they really will talk about anything and everything from video games and music, to abstract topics like the secret to happiness (they both suspect it has something to do with dogs). All in all, Jongin's presence has become such an ingrained part of Sehun’s everyday life, and he knows he’ll miss it terribly when this is over. 

When Chanyeol returns from his European backpacking trip, he pays Sehun a visit to recount all his adventures in excruciating detail, and catch up on Sehun's life while he was away.

“Oh man, I totally forgot to ask about Jongin! So?” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows. “He’s your type, isn’t he?”

“As a dog walker? Yes,” Sehun replies with a poker face.

“Sehun, you know what I mean.”

Sehun sighs. “Fine, okay. He’s freaking hot and cute at the same time - like, how is that even possible? And he’s so good with Vivi! I feel like I’m being tortured for the few minutes I see him every day. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Sehun says, rolling his eyes.

Chanyeol doubles up in laughter for almost an entire minute. “All I want to hear is you acknowledging my recommendation skills,” he answers after he recovers.

For a moment, Sehun stares at him blankly. “Thanks for the rec,” he says stiffly, and mostly under his breath.

“Anytime,” Chanyeol replies, a huge grin plastered on his face. That reminds me, I could do all the walks now. If you wanted to save money,” Chanyeol points out.

“Yeah, but I already scheduled Jongin for this last week. So you really don’t have to," Sehun says carefully.

“You want him to be your permanent dog walker,” Chanyeol guesses.

“Not true! I can’t wait to walk Vivi once I’m fully healed, okay. We’re going to go on 500 walks. Right, Vivi?” Vivi wags his tail.

“Yeah, but you want Jongin to come, too.”

Sehun narrows his eyes. “Can you not?”

“I was talking to Vivi, but okay.” Chanyeol grins. “But seriously, just ask him out after your last appointment. I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“It must be nice being so sure of everything,” Sehun replies, rolling his eyes.

\--

“Vivi was so well-behaved, as usual,” Jongin says when he and Vivi return from their final night walk.

“Aww. Good boy, Vivi,” Sehun praises, though he can’t bend down to rub Vivi’s ear from his standing position at the moment. He hops over to sit at the kitchen table, and Jongin follows suit.

“He got to walk with two other dogs tonight, two Corgis!” Jongin says excitedly. “I dropped them off already, but I took some pictures to show you.” He proceeds to scroll through at least 20 pictures he took of Vivi and the other dogs sniffing each other’s butts, peeing on the same tree, and doing other fun stuff together. Sehun is amused by how many of them ended up blurry, but Jongin got some good shots.

“They’re so cute together!”

“Right?” Jongin smiles, then drums his fingers on the table like he’s thinking of what to say. “So um, this is really the last walk, huh? You’re getting your cast off tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, feeling sad again. “The time went faster than I thought.”

“I know what you mean,” Jongin agrees. "It's been... really nice, getting to know you and Vivi."

“You're practically part of the pack now, as far as Vivi is concerned,” Sehun says, laughing a little.

Jongin smiles. “So, I know you’re getting your cast off, but you probably won’t be able to go on any long walks or anything right? If you need to schedule me again, we can do that.”

“Um, well, actually, my friend Chanyeol is back from his trip now so he’ll be taking Vivi on long walks for the next couple of days. I’ll be transitioning to a walking boot for a few days, until I get used to being on my feet again.”

“Oh.” Jongin looks disappointed, but after a second it’s gone, replaced with another smile. “That’s good, then. I have to say, I’m going to miss you both. A lot.”

“If you’re um, free tomorrow- after I’ve gotten my cast off... maybe we can do something outside together for fun, just the three of us?” Sehun asks hopefully. “Nothing too strenuous yet, though,” he adds. “Again, if you’re not busy, that is.”

Jongin nods, his expression brightening. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that.”

\--

The next morning, Junmyeon takes Sehun into the clinic to get his cast removed while Chanyeol waits outside with Vivi in the parking lot. Walking with the walking boot on is weird and clunky, but still infinitely better than the itchy cast and having to balance on crutches.

“So what park did you want to get dropped off at again?” Chanyeol asks from the behind the wheel. Junmyeon is riding shotgun with Vivi on his lap sticking his head out the window, and Sehun is in the back seat with his legs stretched out.

“The one in Banpo, by the bridge.”

“Sehunnie, is this a date?” Junmyeon asks, still out of the loop because Sehun refuses to divulge more information to him. Sehun pretends he doesn’t hear.

“Yeah, Sehun has been crushing on Jongin for the past six weeks,” Chanyeol chooses to inform him.

“Jongin? Kim Jongin? Our gym buddy?” Junmyeon asks, surprised. “Sehun told me he got someone to walk Vivi, but he never went into detail. Now it all makes sense. What a small world,” he says thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I introduced them! I had a feeling Jongin was Sehun’s type but I didn’t realize just how good I was at playing matchmaker.”

“Oh my god,” Sehun says flatly, staring out the window.

“Well, we’re rooting for you,” Junmyeon says, meeting Sehun’s gaze in the side-view mirror and smiling. “Jongin’s a good guy, Sehun. Vivi, tell us how it goes, okay?”

Sehun rolls his eyes.

Jongin is already waiting by the parking lot when they get there, looking effortlessly handsome in a shirt and blazer combo, his dark pants tailored perfectly to cut off right above his ankles. With Jongin more dressed up than he’s used to seeing, Sehun finds he just can’t take his eyes off him.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Chanyeol whispers to Sehun before going up to greet Jongin first along with Junmyeon.

“Sehun has only glowing reviews about you, dude. According to him, you’re like, a dog whisperer.”

“Ugh, please shut up,” Sehun groans.

Jongin looks at Sehun and laughs. “Sehun, I’m flattered.”

“Well, you two go have fun with Vivi. Take care of Sehun, Jongin- make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid or strain himself too much walking!” Junmyeon says like he’s Sehun’s dad or something.

“Hey! I’m right here,” Sehun says, unimpressed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be careful and take a lot of breaks,” Jongin assures him, and Sehun, too.

After his friends leave, they start walking along the river at a very slow, casual pace. Sehun kind of feels like a baby deer learning to walk again for the first time, but it’s nice how Jongin is sticking close to him. Really close to him, enough to feel his body heat. It’s making Sehun almost dizzy, and he uses it as an excuse to hold onto Jongin’s arm.

Vivi seems quite excited about his two favorite people taking him on a walk at the same time, but he’s doing his best to behave himself and not pull on the leash Jongin is holding. Sehun is very proud.

“Let’s take a break on that bench over there,” Jongin says after a while, sensing Sehun getting tired. “It’s almost noon, we’re right on time for the Rainbow Fountain light show.”

“Okay,” Sehun says, excited to see the light display with Jongin. It’s part of why he had decided on this location for them to meet up-- he hasn’t been to this park in ages, and seeing the light show is very much a nostalgic experience for him. It would be nice to share a new memory together with Jongin and Vivi. Plus the weather is beautiful today, and it’s perfect lighting for taking pictures.

“You know, Jongin, I was thinking how I have all these pics of you and Vivi, but I don’t have any of the three of us. We should correct that, don’t you agree?”

Jongin grins. “You’re right, I can’t believe we haven’t taken any together… we definitely need to fix that.”

It’s a struggle getting the right angle to take pics of them together with Vivi without a selfie stick, but even the ones that end up blurry, out of focus, have half of Jongin’s face out of frame or both their eyes are closed are endearing in their own way. Sehun saves every single one.

After a few more takes they finally manage to get a good one. Vivi seems tired of all the manhandling, and jumps down from the bench to lay down on the ground by their feet.

“This one turned out perfect,” Jongin says, smiling to himself as he stares at Sehun’s phone. “Aw, Vivi looks so cute, he’s staring right at the camera.”

“I’ll send it to you! But can we also, um, take one… of just me and you?” Sehun asks, nervous that he's being too obvious.

“Because I’m so pretty?” Jongin asks, probably facetiously, but it catches Sehun off-guard all the same. “I’m kidding,” he clarifies after seeing Sehun’s surprised reaction. “Of course we can.”

Sehun stays quiet for a moment, and he gulps once before deciding he wants to speak up. “Y-you… you are.”

“What?” Jongin looks adorably confused.

“I think you’re... pretty," Sehun says, watching in fascination as Jongin's cheeks start to pink up, a little proud that he's the reason behind it. He hadn't exactly planned on confessing like this, but now that he's started, he feels everything spilling out, overflowing from behind the barrier he didn't know he had put up. "The truth is, I've thought you were ever since I first saw your picture on the business card Chanyeol showed me.” Sehun covers his face, suddenly embarrassed.

"So you didn't hire me for my credentials?" Jongin asks, pretending to be shocked with a hand on his chest. "Sehun, I'm hurt."

Sehun shakes his head quickly. "Of course I did, you were so professional and Vivi really liked you, even on that first day. Even though if I thought you were cute, I wouldn't have gone through with it if he didn't approve." He ducks his chin. "Anyway, it wasn't long before I fell for your personality, too. I wanted you to know, Jongin-- how you've gotten so close to Vivi, and taken the time to get to know me, too... it means a lot to me."

"Well I have to thank Vivi for that opportunity then, don't I?" Jongin says, leaning down to rub Vivi's head. "And thanks for trusting me with Sehun, little guy." Vivi licks Jongin's hand, and Sehun chuckles. "But you know, Sehun- in full disclosure, I had a crush on you, too.” Jongin gives him a sheepish look. "Before we even met."

“What?! How?” Sehun demands, racking his brain for an explanation on how this could possibly be true.

“Through Chanyeol, just like you," Jongin replies, grinning. "Back when he first added me on Instagram, I saw this pic he posted with you, and I asked him about you the next day when we met up at the gym. I definitely wasn’t being as discreet as I thought I was about my interest in you, because he just _knew_.”

“No way.” Sehun is going to have a nice, long chat with Chanyeol after this and have him explain himself.

“Yes. He kept offering to set me up with you somehow, but things kept coming up, and mostly I was a little… scared, I guess. I haven't dated in a while, just haven't been interested in anyone enough. Until you," Jongin says, reaching for Sehun's hand. "But I didn’t know he had given you my business card until the day you called me."

“Wow, and you sounded so calm and cool on the phone." Sehun replays that memory in his head, remembering that phone call very well.

“Yeah, well. I had to play it cool.”

“It worked. Wait, so that’s why you were doing all those nice things for me and not wanting to get paid!” All the pieces are coming together now, and yeah, maybe he could've realized it sooner. But waiting until this very moment to spell it out for each other-- well, it feels like this is how it was really meant to happen.

“What, all my care packages, my little notes didn't give it away?" Jongin asks, smirking playfully.

Sehun laughs incredulously. "Oh Jongin, I loved all your gifts. I saved every single note. Jesus, I even sleep with the teddy bear you gave me every night." Sehun shakes his head. "I didn't think I'd ever tell you."

"Well you did, you know, in your own way. Isn't that why you kept inviting me over for dinner, and tempting me to stay longer and watch Netflix together with the promise of good food and extra playtime with you and Vivi?” Jongin asks, giggling. “Very smooth, Sehun.”

“You liked it,” Sehun says with a pout.

“I did. Why else would I postpone watching my favorite show, just so I could spend more time with you?”

"Why do I feel like we share the same brain cell?" Sehun snorts.

"Because we totally do."

They laugh for a bit longer, with Vivi still resting quietly at their feet.

"You know, for the last few weeks I stopped looking forward to getting my cast taken off," Sehun admits.

“What! Why?" Jongin exclaims. "Here I thought you were counting down the days.”

“I was, but because I was dreading it! Once my leg healed, I thought I wouldn't get to see you as often," Sehun says, meeting Jongin's gaze. "We’ve gotten so close, and I was scared we were going to lose that, Jongin.” The stinging in Sehun's eyes comes as a surprise, but it makes sense. Until now, he hadn't really allowed himself to feel this deeply, he was afraid to. It was so easy letting his walls down for Jongin, who fit into his and Vivi's lives like he was always meant to be there. The thought of their connection fizzing out when they stopped seeing each other on a daily basis and inevitably drifted apart makes him feel sad again, but he knows it's a foolish thought now.

"We won't," Jongin says quietly, bringing Sehun's hands to hold in his lap as he stares deeply into his eyes. “From now on, I volunteer my dog walking services for free. As your boyfriend."

Sehun nods, biting back a smile. "I hope you know what you're getting into," he says, teasing. 

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." Jongin smiles, lifting his hand to softly cup Sehun's cheek.

Sehun leans in closer to finally kiss Jongin, reveling in the feel of his lips, how much softer they are than he imagined. He intends to keep their first one chaste, but it's a lost cause with Jongin’s tongue pressing insistently at the seam of his mouth, and their kiss turns steamy as soon as Sehun parts his lips. With the air cleared, they're both excited about not having to hold back anymore, eager to let themselves give in. Sehun takes his time sucking on Jongin’s tongue, drawing these little gasps out of him, and then Jongin takes over to kiss Sehun back just as hard, tongue wet and hot as it slides against his.

When they break apart they’re both out of breath, and grinning a little stupidly at each other when they realize while they were busy making out, the rainbow light show started.

“You’re a really good kisser,” Jongin says, this newly seductive tone making heat pool in Sehun's gut and spread even lower. Instead of focusing on the bridge and the beautiful, colorful lights splashing into the Han River, his eyes are drawn back to Sehun’s mouth like he's the view.

“You haven't seen anything yet, Kim Jongin,” Sehun says like a promise, and he fully intends to keep it.

\--

Now that Sehun is back to work at his full capacity, he doesn't get to see Jongin every day like they used to, but making that adjustment isn't so bad now that they're officially dating. Not seeing each other for a few days builds up the intrigue and romance, at least that's what Sehun likes to tell himself, and Vivi probably couldn’t be happier with their transition. He absolutely loves going on sleepovers to Jongin’s house, and already has his own doggy bed set-up in Jongin’s room, plus his own bag of food and toys here. But more often than not, Vivi ends up sleeping on the bed together with them. Jongin doesn't mind at all. But they do have to leave Vivi in the hallway and close the bedroom door for when they need... privacy. 

“Vivi likes your place better than mine,” Sehun comments, shaking his head before grabbing his toothbrush from its place next to Jongin’s on the sink. They’re both standing in their underwear in Jongin's bathroom, washing up and getting ready for bed.

“No, I think he’s just excited to get you out of the house more, since you were stuck there for so long,” Jongin suggests. He puts some toothpaste on his own toothbrush, then hands the tube to Sehun when he’s done with it. "And the novelty of my place must be exciting for him, it's like new territory for him to conquer, get his scent all over."

“Hm, maybe you’re right. All I know is my scent's definitely all over your sheets," Sehun says, meeting Jongin's gaze in the mirror as he bumps their hips together.

Jongin grins, reaching over to tickle Sehun's stomach.

Truthfully, Sehun isn’t at all bothered by how much Vivi likes it here at Jongin’s place, he simply enjoys bringing it up for conversation purposes. He's realized for a while now that as long as the three of them are together, that’s where it really feels like home.

Lately, Jongin has even begun testing out dog names to expand their little pack, stealthily slipping in an equal mix of silly and more thoughtful ideas into conversation to see how he reacts. Sehun plays along, laughing at the really bad ones, but he makes sure to file away his favorites for when they'll surely need them.

**Author's Note:**

> A year later they finally adopt another doggy and name him... you guessed it, Mongsil❤


End file.
